


Experiments

by Aerial312



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerial312/pseuds/Aerial312
Summary: Mid-Insurrection.  Between the scene in Troi's office and the hot tub scene.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Kudos: 35





	Experiments

What had gotten into him? Deanna Troi chuckled to herself, leaning back against the door to her office. The same door she had just let close in Will Riker's face. He was so forthright about what he wanted it flustered her.

"I've never kissed you with a beard" 

It wasn't true, obviously, but he'd thrown her off her guard and it was the first thing that came to her mind. He wanted her physically, right now—they'd done that many times over the years of their deep friendship. But he was implying that he wanted something more than that, and the idea still scared her.

That careful argument that she'd built when they were first brought together on the Enterprise—that they couldn't have a relationship while serving to the same ship—that argument had been crumbling for some time now. 

Today, she wasn't quite sure what had gotten into herself, either. She hadn't been able to keep her hands off him earlier in the library. She'd walked up beside him to read his screen, and instantly put herself as close as possible, rubbing his neck in way she knew drove him crazy. 

Deanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe they were ready to move this forward, finally, and not mess up what they had. She settled at her desk to try to get some work done.

It was some time later when her door chimed again. "Come in."

Will appeared. "Hi."

"Hi."

Will wasted no time crossing right to her at the desk. He sat on the edge, beside the PADD she was working on. His energy was a bit calmer than before, but there was still a twinkle in those blue eyes. He cocked his head towards her inquisitively. 

"Yes?" Deanna asked tentatively.

"You've kissed me with a beard plenty of times. Just last week we—"

"Will." Deanna placed her hand on his knee to try to silence him.

"And last month, when we took that trip to—" 

"Will," she continued to protest. His eyes gleamed. "Yes, I have kissed you—many times—with a beard.

"You don't like it?" he asked, placing his hand on top of hers on his knee. 

She hesitated for a moment. "I—"

'I don't remember you having any trouble with it when—"

"Will!" Deanna stood up, but now she was right in his face. "It has not bothered me," she told him, reaching up to stroke his beard with her fingers. 

He closed his eyes and purred softly, "That's nice."

Deanna leaned in and kissed him gently. She let her head rest against his forehead. "It hasn't bothered me…much"

"Much?" His eyes opened. 

She let her hands rest on his shoulders. "It took some getting used to." 

"I grew it—"

"To look older."

"Yes," he affirmed, shifting slightly she had one knee on either side of her. 

"Is that still a problem at forty?"

Will chuckled. "No, I’m just used to it."

"I am, as well," Deanna agreed. "But—"

"But?"

"I am curious."

"Perhaps we should study this further…" he pulled her lips to meet his again, a little more aggressively than she'd kissed him. 

For a moment she should think of nothing besides his lips on hers and the heat of his thighs wrapped around her waist. His hands were pulling her closer, and he was leaning back, until she was straddling him on her own desk. 

She nipped his lower lip, acutely aware of his hardness pressing against her. "A study you say?"

"Mmmhmm," His mouth was too busy for a proper answer. 

His hands were stroking her backside and she was having trouble keeping her train of thought. "An experiment," she managed, "with variables."

"And what variables did you have in mind?" 

He coaxed her down to meet him on the horizontal plane, and was swiftly unfastening her the closures on her uniform as she answered, "A trial with the beard—"

"Mmmhmm," he was pulling her uniform open and kissing along the skin he found. 

She swallowed hard. "And a trial without." Abruptly, he sat them up. "What, you can't live without your precious beard? It'll grow back."

"I guess it will," he laughed.

"I just want to see," she grinned, "as a comparison."

He scooped her up and carried her around the desk to the chaise they'd kissed on earlier. 

"Will," she squealed, as he lay her down and started fiddling with the closures of her uniform. "It's the middle of the workday. We're in my office," she protested, half-heartedly as he slid the fabric off her shoulders. 

His lips were on her shoulders. "For a good experiment, you have to test your hypothesis many times."

"I see," she smiled, rolling him over to straddle him. She rest her hands on his chest.

"Your door's locked." His fingers grazed up and down her thighs, stopping just shy of where she was aching for him. She tugged on his shoulders to coax him up to sitting, moaning softly as his length pressed against that very spot. "That's right," he murmured, taking her chin gently and pulling her lips to his as she moaned softly.

"Mmm," she undid the back of his uniform. "This cannot be a long test of your hypothesis," she told him, yanking it down his back. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes." She crawled off him and quickly pulled off the rest of her clothing. 

He chuckled. "I highly doubt it will take anywhere near that long." He shimmied out of the legs of his pants and reached out for her. 

Deanna crawled back up onto his lap. She took ahold of him, and guiding him inside, rocking back and forth in a pleasing motion. No, this wasn't going to take either of them very long at all. A few minutes later, both of them were out of breath, laying in a heap, coming down from their intense orgasms. It took a lot of professional willpower to pull away and start to dress again.

"And later," she told him, "we can test my hypothesis." 

"I have no objections to that," he laughed.

"Can you?" She turned, and he refastened the back of her grey top. She gave her hair a quick brush. "Do I look somewhat presentable?" she asked. He nodded, crossing towards her. "No! You'll mess it up again."

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, and leaned in, kissing her gently. 

As she pulled away, she stroked his cheek. "So…when does this go?"

"I was thinking," that boyish glimmer was back in his eyes, "that you should do the honor." 

"I'd like that." That idea revved up the desire that was just starting to dissipate. She took a step away from him to regain her composure. There were three minutes till her appointment arrived.

He took the hint and crossed to the door. "Meet me in Holodeck 3 as o-five-hundred, Commander Troi," he told her with a grin as he exited. 

It was going to be a long two hours.


End file.
